


Jumper Cables.

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker dealing with mental illness, Peter Parker is a sad puddle, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has just the solution for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Maybe it’s true. You know what else is true? As much as I could walk away I won’t. Do you know why? Everyone has their own mess. Everyone is constantly fighting a battle on the inside, but there is something amazing when another person shares their battle with you. Why do the Avengers fight as a team?” Tony asked.“Because it’s easier to win if we fight together.” Peter looked at the floor.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Jumper Cables.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MONDAY!
> 
> What a journey this series has been! I'm so grateful for all of the love and feedback along the way. A couple of house keeping tips. I may be turning the "Tin-E" story into a series which means I will remove it from this one and make it into it's own. Let me know who would like to see that. In other news I am officially taking a hiatus to catch up on others fics from Comfortember and I'd love to know if you wrote Iron Dad in the comments so I can show you some love on your stories. If you don't write but know a story from this series from someone else that I need to check out, please let me know!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I love sad music. Billie Eilish, Dean Lewis, and James Arthur being some of my favorites. Let me know if you have suggestions in this area too.

Peter was laying on the couch when Tony walked in. Tony was on the phone and didn’t notice him so Peter just laid there. He didn’t have the energy to do more than that. Peter knew what was coming. If Tony knew. If he knew just how not okay Peter was…He would make him go back to therapy. He’d call Dr. Cho about his medication. He would drag this process out even longer, so Peter had been pretending to be okay. He had been handling things fine until he wasn’t. Now it was really bad. He didn’t know if he could keep the fake smile on any longer. He honestly didn’t want to either because it was exhausting.

Tony finally got a glimpse of the teenager on the couch, “Rhodes…Let me call you back.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Peter waved him off, “Just tired.”

Tony sat down on the couch next to Peter, “When did it get bad again?”

“You remember last week when I told you that I couldn’t cry since being on the medication?” Peter asked.

“Yes, and you asked if I would punch you as hard as I could to see if you cried and I said no because that’s insane.”

“So I think we should have known then.” Peter shrugged, “But I’m handling it.”

“Oh yeah. It looks real handled to me.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Listen, I’d like to see you handle this better. I don’t even know how to describe what I’m feeling. I’m sad and anxious and I don’t know what to do with those feelings. I just want to cry but I can’t. Why can’t I cry? Please just punch me as hard as you can? I’m begging.” Peter turned his puppy dog eyes on Tony.

Tony tugged Peter closer to him, “I’m not going to punch you kiddo. I am going to help you get through this.”

“NO! Stop! You can’t. It’s too messy. It’s too overwhelming and when push comes to shove you’re not going to want me anymore. You’re going to realize that I’m too much work and it’s not worth your time. You have no reason to want to deal with this. I’m not your problem!” Peter jumped off his seat.

Tony stood up too, “You’re right. You are not my problem. I don’t have to do this. I could easily walk away. I could decide that you’re too messy and that I don’t want to be on this emotional rollercoaster anymore. I could call May and tell her to pick you up and tell her to never let you come back here again.”

“HOW IS THAT HELPFUL?” Peter snapped.

“Oh. I thought we were spewing nonsense.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“You just said the truth though! It’s not nonsense.” Peter started to walk away but Tony caught hold of the strap of his backpack.

“Maybe it’s true. You know what else is true? As much as I could walk away I won’t. Do you know why? Everyone has their own mess. Everyone is constantly fighting a battle on the inside, but there is something amazing when another person shares their battle with you. Why do the Avengers fight as a team?” Tony asked.

“Because it’s easier to win if we fight together.” Peter looked at the floor.

“Our odds are better together. This is the same situation. It’s okay to not be able to recover from this alone. It’s okay to need someone. It’s okay to be at a point in your life and you don’t know what to do anymore as long as when you hit that point you have someone else who can pick up the weight and carry it for a minute. So I could walk away. I could say this isn’t my problem. I’m not going to though because you are on my team. It’s my job to help you carry this load. I know it’s heavy right now so tell me how I can help. Move over. I’m getting in your sinking boat.”

“I don’t even know how to tell you what I need though. I don’t think the medication is working anymore. I am worried I’m so broken that I can’t recover from this. I’m worried that I’m always going to feel this way and that though just terrifies me.” Peter admitted, “I don’t think people even realize how deep the mess goes.”

“Messes don’t scare me, Pete.”

Peter glanced over, “Maybe not yet, but it might later.”

“Would you leave me if my medication stopped working?” Tony raised a brow.

“Of course not. That would be dumb.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Oh. So you agree that leaving someone over their mental illness is dumb?” Tony questioned further, “Because you know that the circle you have in your life should push you toward your best self even if that means they have to carry you some of the way?”

“Tony? I’m on E. My battery is dead. I don’t have anything left.” Peter’s voice cracked.

“Hmm. Good thing I have jumper cables.” Tony hugged his kid.

“Can you call Dr. Cho?” Peter asked.

“Already messaged her.” Tony confirmed, “We’re going to figure this out. We’re going to get you to a better place, Bub.”

“Promise?” Peter asked.

“I swear.” Tony nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! SERIOUSLY IF YOU HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE DAY #1 OF THIS SERIES YOU ARE THE REAL MVP!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
